Jesse's Girl
Plot When Jasmine Delgas breaks up with her boyfriend Chad, Brandy her best guy friend finds this as a chance to ask her out. But when she get's another boyfriend Jesse, who is also Brandy's best friend, Brandy get's vex (angry) and disgusted. "Soo Brandy I see you've met Jesse. My new boyfriend whatever." Jasmine said as she introduced Jesse. "Sup?" Jesse said. "Nothing. Good hair today." Brandy said. "Thanks" Jesse responded. "Anyway Jasmine told me you guys are best freinds were best friends I'm her boyfriend. That equals one awesome friendship triangle". "Yeah! Best friend party!" Jasmine said. "Awesome Epicness!" Brandy said. Jasmine then said out of nowhere "Oh well Jesse and I better go. Bye Brandy" She and Jesse then walked away. In class when the teacher isn't looking Jasmine and Jesse keep passing notes to each other. When the teacher catches them he send's them to detention. When they leave class there actually happy they got detention. "Detention equals more time together" Jesse said. "Awesome! I agree". Jasmine said. When walking back from school Brandy see's Jasmine and Jesse kissing he then runs to his house without them seeing. The next day while Jasmine is at her locker Brandy walks up to her and says: "You know Jasmine. I never knew you were so stupid to get a guy like Jesse" Brandy said angrily. "He's my best friend. And he's a jerk. He dumped a girl over a text message once. Don't be like those other idiot girls. Have a brain for once dating all those other guys". "You are the only person in this entire world who has ever called me that! And has ever been so mean to me! I love Jesse! Weather he's your best friend or not! Deal with it!" Jasmine cried (litterly cried) she then ran away crying in her boyfriend arms. Then when school was over she and Cleo walked home together (they are neighbors) "It's ok. Brandy's stupid. He doesn't know how to treat a person's feelings" Cleo said trying to comfort her. "How could you say that!" Jasmine said. "What I was just trying to help you. Sorry. Anyway,how's Jesse?" Cleo asked. "Great" Jasmine said with no expression "Anyway. I better go. Later". "Bye" Cleo said. Jasmine then left Cleo's house. In the ned, Bella sings Jessie's Girl which makes Brandy relize he does want Jessie's girl. Quotes (Bella singing Jessie's Girl) '''Bella: '''Jessie is a friend. Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine And she's watching him with those eyes And she's loving him with that body I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that I play along with the charade There doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her But the point is probably moot Cause she's watching him with those eyes And she's loving him with that body I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman Where can I find a woman like that And I'm looking in the mirror all the time, Wondering what she don't see in me I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love supposed to be Tell me, where can I find a woman like that! You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,I want I want Jessie's girl Category:Episodes Category:Season 1